battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M1907 SL
The is a semi-automatic rifle chambered in .351SL (self-loading) that was produced in the United States from 1906 to 1957. During World War I, the weapon was ordered in various numbers by the US, French, British and Imperial Russian armed forces. During World War I, the French Army ordered 2,500 rifles. They then modified those rifles for fully automatic fire and doubled the magazine size from 10 rounds to 15-20 rounds in 1917. Battlefield 1 |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic Automatic (Sweeper) |rof = 299 RPM |ammotype = .351 Winchester Self-Loading |magazine = 20 + 1 rounds |startammo = 63 + 21 rounds |reload = 3.5 (Empty) 2.3 (Bullets Left) |hud = |damage = 42 - 23 * 42 (0-21 meters) * 42 - 34.73 (21-37 meters) * 34.73 - 33.34 (37-38 meters) * 33.34 - 26.042 (38-53 meters) * 26.042 - 25 (53-54 meters) * 25 - 23 (54-60 meters) * 23 (60+ meters) |vel = 570 m/s |recoil = Factory/Trench Sweeper |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = Factory 5.25 Sweeper/Trench 3 |spreadz = 0.18 (Static) 0.82 (Moving) |spreaduz = Factory/Sweeper 2 (Static) 2.5 (Moving) Trench 1 (Static) 1.5 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.1 |spreaddec = Factory 6 Sweeper/Trench 3 |drop = 12 m/s}} The M1907 SL is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. Unlike many of the weapons of the period, the M1907 uses detachable magazines, allowing for fairly quick and complete reloading. An extra round can be kept in the chamber during a partial reload, reducing downtime. Singleplayer The M1907 SL is one of several weapons that equip the Harlem Hellfighters in the campaign's opening chapter, Storm of Steel. The American infantry use the Factory version, in addition to another variant with modified iron sights. Some are also seen using the Rifle Grenade attachment. The rifle can be also rarely seen in hands of British troops, mainly in The Runner, near Whitehall's outpost. Multiplayer Three variants are featured in multiplayer for the Medic kit: Factory, Sweeper, and Trench. Compared against other rifles the M1907 is tuned for closer engagements, with a larger magazine and better hipfire. It has lower range, with a steeper damage ramp and more drag/drop in flight. When using the Trench preset, the weapon appears to gain more hipfire accuracy to compensate for only having semi-automatic fire. Factory The M1907 SL Factory is the base variant of the weapon. It is equipped with a bayonet. Sweeper The M1907 SL Sweeper has the option for fully automatic fire in addition to semi-automatic operation. Its attachments include a foregrip and a bayonet. Trench The M1907 SL Trench is much like the Factory variant, but has a smaller hipfire spread, consistent with all other trench variants in the game. Weapon Skins Gallery M1907_SL_factory_BF1.jpeg|Factory M1907_SL_Trench.Sweeper_BF1.jpeg|Sweeper/Trench M1907_SL_ADS_BF1.jpeg|Aiming Down Sights M1907_SL_reloading_BF1.jpeg|Reloading M1907_SL_cocking_BF1.jpeg|Pressing down on the charging handle M1907 SL pre-alpha.png|M1907 SL during the EA Play livestream M1907 SL Alt Icon.png|Alternate icon, showing the modeled 10-round magazine from Beta Battlefield V |source = Symthic }} The M1907 SF is an assault rifle featured in Battlefield V that is unlocked at Assault rank 8. It first appeared briefly during the Battlefield 5 – Official Gamescom Trailer – Devastation of Rotterdam. Of all the Assault Rifles, the M1907 is perhaps the best for close range combat due to its high rate of fire of 770 RPM and high maximum damage. This comes at the cost of high cumulative recoil in full-auto and comparatively poor performance at distance due to its steep damage drop-off, shedding its four hit kill potential at just 10m and five hit kill past 15m, in addition to the relatively low velocity of its rounds. In spite of this its primary handicap is its small magazine capacity of 20+1 rounds, which is the lowest in class for Assault Rifles. Combined with its high rate, magazines can be emptied very quickly and reloads are frequent, often limiting the amount of kills per magazine and increasing overall time spent vulnerable. With Specializations, the M1907 SF can receive bonuses to its hipfire accuracy via the left hand tree, which also contains the categorically unique Bayonet. The right path features improvements to aimed accuracy, Recoil and Speedier handling. Gallery m1907.jpg|Holding the M1907 SF m1907sights.jpg|Aiming the M1907 SF m1907reload.jpg|Reloading the M1907 SF m1907menu.jpg|Customisation menu (bayonet and 20-round magazine equipped) Trivia Battlefield 1 * Pre-release, the M1907 SL was modelled with a shorter, 10-round magazine that held 20 rounds. While this was changed in retail, the original version of the gun can be seen in the artwork for Quickmatch in the game menu. *During the Open Beta, the M1907 SL Sweeper was called the M1907 SL Automatic.Gameplay of the "M1907 SL Automatic" References Category:Self-Loading Rifles of Battlefield 1 Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield V